


Star Struck

by rae_is_typing



Series: Rae's One Shots [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Teasing, he is a precious bean, precious tom holland, tom is awkward and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_is_typing/pseuds/rae_is_typing
Summary: You meet the new Spider-Man for the first time.
Relationships: Anthony Mackie & Reader, Anthony Mackie & Tom Holland (Actor), Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader
Series: Rae's One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357186
Kudos: 19





	Star Struck

**Author's Note:**

> original requests: Can you do an avengers cast x reader where the reader is an og avengers and tom Holland is meeting her for the first time and he is star struck  
Can you do an avenger cast x reader where she has won many Oscars

Sometimes, taking chances is the best thing to do. 

You took a chance when you were 16, auditioning for a role in the first Avengers film as a tech genius/member of the team, and you got it. 

You postponed high school for a year, and launched your acting career. 

After your initial stint with Marvel, you landed more roles in hige productions than you could ever dream of. through those roles, you won oscars: Best Supporting Actress one year, and Best Leading Actress the next. Your family, friends, and co stars couldn't have been more proud of you; you couldn't have been more proud of yourself. 

Now, you're back to your roots on the set of Captain America: Civil War. 

Anthony has one arm wrapped around your soldier, leading you through the set. While you had worked with Marvel before, you hadn't met most of the new member of the cast in real life. 

"So there's this new guy, Tom," Anthony starts. 

"Oh? You don't sound too fond of him," You say, looking up at your co-star. Anthony rolls his eyes. 

"He's gonna be a piece of work, I can tell already."

You laugh while Anthony huffs. 

"Anyways, he's playing Spider-Man, and he has a little crush on you," He wags his eyebrows at you. 

"He does not." You gasp, breaking away from his embrace. "No way."

"Way," Anthony mocks your tone. 

"Oh, that's crazy,"

"Girl, what do you mean it's crazy? You're a talented, gorgeous actress with a few Oscars under your belt." Anthony scoffs. "Any young thing with eyes and half a brain is in love with you,"

You cringe. "Yeah, but it's weird when it's a co-star."

He just shrugs, putting his arm back around your shoulder. "Everyone but you has met him, we wanted to save the best for last."

You smile at his last comment. "I guess so."

"Holland!" Anthony calls. A boy with chestnut brown hair turns around. He smiles at first, then he makes eye contact with you. You smile, waving at him, He froze like a deer in headlights for a moment before waving back. "Come over here, kid. You've gotta meet your team mate."

He jogs over, eyes still kinda wide. He skids to a halt in front of the two of you. "Hey," he breathes out. 

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," You say, sticking your hand out for him to shake. He looks at it, then at you, then back at your hand before taking it and hesitantly shaking it. 

"N-nice to meet you too, darling- er Ms. Y/L/N,"

You can't help but smile at his anxious energy. "You can call me Y/N," 

"O-okay Y/N," He says, still shaking your hand. 

"And you are?" You press, not taking your hand back.

"Holland- er Tom Holland," He stutters before realizing he still has your hand. He drops it mid shake with red spreading over his face. "Sorry about that."

"No worries. So you're the new Spider-Man?" You ask politely, letting your arm fall back to your side. He nods. “That’s awesome! Welcome to Marvel!”

“Thank you,” His face breaks into a grin. “And you’re Y/C/N,”

“The one and only,” You say with a wide smile.

He stares at you for a moment, searching for words to describe how awed he was to finally meet his celebrity crush and new co-star. 

“Tom! You’re needed at hair and makeup,” A young man with blond hair cuts in. 

He whips around, shooting daggers at the man before turning back to you and Anthony. “It was so good to meet you, Y/C/N- I mean Y/N,” He sputters before walking off with the other man. 

Anthony lets out a low whistle. “That was bad.”

You elbow him in the ribs. “Be nice. I was no better on my first day.” 

He laughs and throws his hands up as if he were surrendering. “Okay, okay,”

“How old was he anyways? 14? 15?”

“19.”

“Really?”


End file.
